


【德哈】分手快乐

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *没有伏地魔，亲世代都活着*又名《被亲世代带坏的哈利》*除OOC一切不属于我





	【德哈】分手快乐

德拉科和哈利分手了。

分手的理由很简单，也很愚蠢。就是有一天他们两个人躺在公寓卧室里的大床上无所事事的时候，德拉科突然说：“你爸爸不喜欢我。”

哈利：“？”

德拉科：“我们分手吧。”

哈利：“？？”

德拉科：“我今天就收拾东西走。”

哈利：“？？？”

德拉科：“公寓你想继续住就继续住，房租我已经付到了年底。”

哈利终于开口道：“我爸爸不喜欢你和我们有什么关系？”

德拉科扭头看他：“我爸爸也不喜欢你。”

哈利恍然大悟：“哦，好吧。”

这就没办法了，他的ex是一个爸爸的乖宝宝，若是卢修斯不同意，德拉科必然不会继续这段也就谈了三个月的恋情。

嗯，ex， 哈利做事一向干脆利落，就连结束恋情也从不落后于人。

公寓他倒是没住下去，毕竟之前租公寓只是为了同居，现在恢复单身，哈利毫不犹豫地搬回家里。

他移形换影到戈德里克山谷的家门口，手还没碰到门把手，大门就从里面打开，莉莉的身影出现在里面。

“哈利？你怎么回来了？我和你爸还在讨论门口的行李是谁的呢？”

莉莉开心地抱抱儿子，把他拉进家门。

“哈利？”詹姆从客厅探出头来，“你要回家住？”

哈利看着自己的老爸，开口就问：“听说你不喜欢德拉科？”

“什么？”詹姆脸上一阵恍惚，想了一会才想起来：“噢，对，我不喜欢他。”

“为什么？”

“你觉得，我为什么会喜欢那个乳臭未乾的死小子呢？”

哈利想了一下，觉得詹姆说的很有道理，便没有反驳。站在一边的莉莉倒是怒视自己的丈夫：“你又乱添什么乱了？我跟你说了很多次，对哈利的男友友好一点，就算他是一个马尔……”

“没关系，妈妈。”哈利抱着莉莉的手臂，“我和他分手了。”

“什么？”波特夫妻两异口同声地惊呼起来，一起看向自己儿子。

“他把我甩了。”哈利拎起自己的行李箱，向自己已经小半年没住过的卧室走去，“因为他是个乖宝宝。”

走到楼梯口他又说：“而且他知道詹姆不喜欢他。”

莉莉扭头瞪着自己的丈夫，叉着腰开始质问他到底是这么回事。

詹姆立刻慌张地解释起来：“不，不是，就是，上次魔法部的宴会，那臭小子跟他那秃头爹在那里说哈利……”

而轻松引起家庭纷争的哈利则仿佛一个局外人一样，淡然地向楼上卧室走去。

没有外出任务的时候哈利一般会呆在傲罗部的办公室里，这就不可避免的会遇到同在魔法部上班的德拉科。德拉科从霍格沃茨毕业后就被卢修斯塞进了国际魔法合作司，时不时还要来傲罗部开会要人，不然也不会三番五次的偶遇后，有机会勾搭上在学校里没来得及勾搭的哈利·波特。

在工作场合见面这种事情，以前是情趣，现在是尴尬。以前时不时碰面抛个媚眼勾勾小指，现在时不时碰面摸摸鼻尖眼看天花板。

哈利倒是一如既往的淡定，见到德拉科时甚至还能笑着挥手和他打招呼：“好久不见，马尔福。”

就连他的好友兼同事罗恩都佩服不已：“你真厉害，我觉得我看见他都比你要尴尬。”

“不就是分手嘛。”哈利双腿搭在自己办公桌上翘着椅子，“又不是一夜情搞大了他的肚子，有什么好尴尬的？”

罗恩无语地盯着自己好友半天：“你确定他甩了你只是因为父母不同意？”

倒不如说是因为哈利宛如一个渣男。

不过一渣还比一渣高，哈利这里是冷酷无情，那德拉科那边则是无缝衔接。分手不到两周，金发大少爷身边就跟着一个金发大小姐。

又是金发又是贵族大小姐，简直就是卢修斯为儿子亲手打造出来的媳妇。

“喂，能不能借你妹妹帮我演两场戏？”哈利踹踹坐在自己隔壁的好友。

“借？？？”罗恩生气地瞪着哈利，“能不能放尊重一点？！”他看着好友一副无所谓的样子，“冲你这句话就不可能！”

“那借你女朋友……”

“呸！”罗恩摔下手里的预言家日报，“死基佬离我家女人远点！”

“赫敏是我好姐妹，我可以直接约她。”

“你……”罗恩恨铁不成钢地盯着哈利，“谈恋爱的时候不好好谈，分手的时候不好好分。要是在意就去好好谈一谈，要是真无所谓就赶紧找下一春。”

罗恩拽出一份文件丢到哈利脸上，“别像你们刚在一起时那样，明明高兴的快疯了还故作不屑，弄得人家对你一天比一天冷淡，最后直接把你给甩了。”

哈利一把抓住文件，打开发现是自己前天写的报告，再多看两眼，就看见三个以上的低级错误。

哈利甩开文件，恼羞成怒地翘了班。

他觉得罗恩说得很有道理，于是决定去寻找第二春。

毕竟世界上的大部分人都不会和初恋一生一世。你看看当年暗恋了他妈妈十几二十年的斯内普，在他入学后将近七年的劝说之下，最后也不是一样醒悟，抛下魔药和执念环游世界，在俄罗斯遇到了一个女巫相知相恋。

虽然那姑娘也有对绿色眼睛，但哈利观察了半天之后认为斯内普只是有自己的类型，就像他特别钟爱金发一个样。

他再找一个金发的就好了嘛。

只是哈利忘了魔法部附近的酒吧就那么几家，尤其是他在那个金发大少爷的影响之下，能看上酒吧更是只有那么一家。

接着他就忘了，金发大少爷能看上的酒吧，也只有这一家。

哈利坐在角落里阴沉着脸看向远处豪华卡座里带着一群狐朋狗友开香槟塔的金发大少爷，而那个金发美女则在坐在他身边劝他少喝点。

他都没带过我开香槟塔，哈利灌了一口威士忌愤愤地想。

甚至都没坐过豪华卡座，以前他们只会两个人来这里，坐在角落的位置上小酌一杯。德拉科最爱在黑暗的掩饰下亲吻他的嘴角，然后在两个人亲得欲火焚身的时候，跑去后面无人的小巷子里盖着哈利的隐形衣来一炮。

哈利咬着玻璃杯的边缘抬头想，要是詹姆知道祖传的宝物被他用来干这个，估计会更加痛恨马尔福。

他再低头瞧瞧远处，发现不见了那两个金发的身影。

不是吧？他张口结舌，那对狗男女连隐形衣都不用？

哈利生怕自己撞见什么长针眼的场面，披着隐形衣幻影移形到小巷子口再走进去。他刚进去几步路，就看见原本以为会叠在一起的狗男女正肩并肩地靠在墙上抽烟。

哈利摘掉自己的隐形衣，走到金发美女的面前，一手斜撑在墙上对美女抛了一个帅气的秋波：“借根烟？”

美女手指夹着烟盯着哈利：“你们基佬们真的很烦。”说完她又瞥了眼德拉科：“表哥，我要罢演。”

不等德拉科开口，金发美女在墙上摁熄了烟头，头也不回地进酒吧继续喝酒去了。

哈利扯扯嘴角，一手拎着隐形衣，一手抢过德拉科唇间的烟塞进自己嘴里，靠上墙继续抽。

“你爸不喜欢我什么？”

嘴里的烟被抢走，德拉科两手空空，干脆插进裤兜里，站在哈利身边没有动。

“他说你跟你爸一样，傲慢自大，吊儿郎当。”

哈利皱起眉：“吊儿郎当的是小天狼星好不好。”

“那也是你教父。”

“就这样？”

“上次宴会的时候你爸差点跟他打了一架。”德拉科侧脸隐藏在小巷的阴影中，“幸亏我爸及时躲开，没在宴会上丢脸。”

哈利夹着烟无言以对：“那跟我和你有什么关系？”

“因为我也觉得你吊儿郎当。”

德拉科在伸手不见五指的黑暗中回答。

月光被楼房切割成块，挡在黑漆漆的巷子外。哈利在夜幕中吐着烟雾，感觉自己在这乌黑的巷子里都快瞎了。

“你不就喜欢我这样的吗？”他被气笑起来，“我又不是第一天这样。”

哈利想了一下又说：“就像我喜欢你的那些大少爷脾气一样。”

“可是我很认真。”德拉科反驳，“我们马尔福家的人对感情都很认真。”

“我也很认真啊！”哈利叫起来，“你看我爸跟我妈不挺认真的吗？倒是你甩我甩得那么干脆，哪里认真了？”

“我认真思考了一周才做的决定。”

“你用一周就决定甩了我？！”哈利咬牙切齿瞪着德拉科，“我草你马尔福。”

“你答应我不也只用了一个小时吗？”德拉科摆摆下巴，“就在这里。”

“我那是……”哈利欲言又止，心想到底要不要告诉德拉科自己在学生时代就看上他的事情。

真要是说了，这大少爷不得得意到天上去了。

他烦躁地吸了最后一口烟，然后丢在地上用脚尖踩灭。

“你是不是把我当成小天狼星了？”哈利换了个站姿，面对德拉科侧靠在墙上，“虽然小时候他没事就带我跑出去玩，但我姓波特。”

想了想到现在还在浪迹天涯醉生梦死花天酒地，开着个会飞的重型机车满世界找酒喝的小天狼星，哈利觉得自己这个教父快把自己给坑死了。但回过头想想自己平日里的表现，好像确实被小天狼星影响了不少。

哈利突然觉得自己有些理亏。

“我要不是对你认真……”他努力地思考了片刻，然后低头点点下巴，“我怎么可能愿意在这种地方跟你干那种事？”

这个理由似乎十分充分，德拉科在夜色中咽了咽喉咙，吞咽声在寂静的小巷里无比清晰。

哈利低笑一声，离德拉科又靠近一分，“怎么样？还要当爸爸的乖宝宝吗？”

他把手里的隐形衣摊开披在德拉科的身上，再拽住他的衣领，把他拉至自己面前。哈利顺势靠在墙上，坏笑着让德拉科抱住自己，“你看还有哪个波特肯被一个马尔福这样干？”

“草，波特。”德拉科一手撑在墙上，一手掀起隐形衣盖住自己和哈利的脑袋，低头就咬住他的脖子，“你这样我怎么放心？”

“不放心就少动点你那被曼德拉草哭傻了的脑子。”哈利抱住德拉科的肩膀，双腿跳起来环住德拉科的腰，被德拉科压在墙上悬在半空中，“免得胡思乱想。”

隐形衣下，哈利轻轻扯住德拉科的金发，让他仰起头和自己接吻。两个人舌尖勾着舌尖，水声在黑夜中滋滋作响，衬得哈利的声音越发湿腻。

“干就完事了。”

——FIN——


End file.
